Stuck In A Fairy Tail
by Zephyr47
Summary: Once an average college student with a great talent for music. Elias Cassidy’s life takes a surprise turn when he is somehow transported to the world of Fairy Tail. Not only will he have to learn how to live in this strange world but he must also contend with the chaos that is the Fairy Tail guild. The problem? He doesn’t exactly remember the details.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Note: This my first fanfiction that I have ever written so I would welcome any constructive criticisms that you have about my story and character. I will be following canon but I'll try adding my own stuff into this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters and storylines. Just my OC and other original content.**

**—————————————————————**

** _The Lost Boy and The Snake Goddess_**

Life is full of surprises.

Whether it is some life changing event that changes the world.

Or something that just adds a moment of excitement in our mundane lives.

For me I thought the biggest surprise of my life would be getting shot at my school. Which trust me it is a surprise I think nobody ever wants to experience.

Oh how wrong I was because next thing I know I find myself waking up in the middle of a room.

Now at first I was shocked to find out that I'm still alive. Which soon then turned to relief because well I AM ALIVE! But then my relief is replaced with confusion once I take in my surroundings.

Now that I take a closer look. The place looks nothing like a room. It's dark though not too much since there's sunlight coming from a hole above. There's an earthy smell in the air and I feel like I'm laying on dirt.

_'Ok….am I in a cave?_'

I take another look around to see that the place is indeed a cave. Other than then the hole above the most notable thing about it were the huge blue crystals surrounding it. To the left of me was the exit. Naturally I want to know where I am so after getting up I head towards the exit. However as soon as I got up I noticed something strange.

_'Huh? Why do I feel like I'm shorter?'_

I could have sworn that I was taller. But I decided to ignore it in favor of figuring out where I am. However just before I make it to the exit I see something that shocks me. I looked at the giant crystal expecting to see my reflection only I see someone else.

_'What the hell?! Is that really me?!'_

Ok I'm pretty sure I looked nothing like how I do now! First off I was a 21 year old college student! Now I look like I could be in middle school! That's not the only thing that stands out. I'm a lot thinner than I was back then, not that I don't appreciate the weight loss but still. My skin is pale as snow, my hair is a short and spiky light blonde, and my eyes are a bright purple.

"Ok what the fuck is going on here?! This is starting to be like those anime shows where the guy is suddenly transported into another world! And is my voice higher now!?" I shout out in complete shock. I mean this is definitely not how I thought my day was going to turn out.

As if fate decided to keep screwing with me I then hear what sounds like hissing coming from inside of the cave. I slowly turn my head towards the sound's direction only to regret it immediately as I fall on my back in fear. Because the sight that greeted me was that of a giant snake looking at me. I repeat. A. GIANT. FUCKING. SNAKE! So what do I do? I think it's obvious. I stand up, stare the behemoth in the eyes...

And run for the exit.

Only to bump into the creature's tail because just my luck it is blocking my only path of escape! So after finding myself on the ground once again with no way out. I did the only thing I could do...

Which was to beg for my life.

"Please don't eat me Mr. Giant Snake! I'll get out of your home if you just let me go!"

After that nothing happens. The snake just stares at me for awhile as if it's thinking.

_'Why isn't he doing anything? Oh! Maybe he's thinking that I'm not really worth eating! That's good right!?'_

During the internal debate on my fate I take a closer look at the snake. Seeing this snake reminds me of those snake summons from Naruto or the basilisk from Harry Potter though this one was unlike any of them. Instead of intimidating I think it actually looks beautiful. White scales that shine like the moon and eyes as green as emeralds. I like snakes but reading about them is very different than meeting face-to-face with them. Especially when they are like fifty feet long!

"So you were the cause of the disturbance?" a female voice said. I look around trying to find the woman.

"Just where are you looking at? I am over here child" the voice said. I then turn my back to the snake.

"I must say, I never expected to come into contact with a mortal and a child at that. What's even more surprising is that it is a child from another world" the snake(???)tells me.

I stare at the serpent completely dumbfounded. I mean it talked! The giant snake talked! What next?! A flying and talking cat?!

—————————————————————

In a particular guild at the town of Magnolia...

"Achoo!" a small blue cat sneezed. "What was that about? Oh! Maybe somebody out there is talking about how I should go and eat some more fish!" the cat then grows wings and flys off.

—————————————————————

_Back to our protagonist..._

_'Alright I need to clam down. Yeah right, it's easier said than done but I got to think this through. Ok so I know that after school I got shot only to then wake up here in a cave with a different body and a giant white snake. Wait didn't it say something about another world?' _

"Well? Are you going to introduce yourself? It's only polite for you to do so" she says. I think it's a she.

I snap myself out of my trance and stand up. "Umm... I'm Elias. Elias Cassidy. But you can just call me Eli. It's easier to say" I nervously answer.

"Greetings young one. My name is Getsumei" as she slightly bows her head. She's really polite for a snake.

"Uhh.. Hi, do you know where I am?" I ask.

"You are in my home on Ryūchi Island"

"Ryūchi Island?"

"I'm not surprised that you don't know. In fact I make it a point to not be disturb by the people of this world. Though you are not from this world are you?" she said.

"Wait a minute you said , "not from this world". What do you mean? Isn't this Earth?" I mean is she being serious?

"You are in Earthland. Wherever you came from you ended up in my home. I do not know how. Only that you came from somewhere that is not from Earthland" she says sincerely.

_'Earthland? Why does that sound familiar?'_

"So you are seriously saying that I am in another world" she nods her head. Wow, this is unbelievable. I'm in another world. Sounds like something out those fantasy anime I used to watch. I can try to dismiss all of this as a dream but this feels too real for it to be one.

"Hang on, how do you know that I am from another world?" I asked.

"Shortly before your arrival I felt a disturbance in the space near me and then you appeared." she told me.

_'She felt a disturbance in space? Huh...for a moment there I thought she was going to say the Force. Jokes aside, how can she do that?'_

"I know you must have questions and I shall do my best to provide an answer just as long as you listen." I nodded. I'm mean there's nothing else I can do at the moment so I just sit down and listen to what she has to say.

"First, allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Getsumei, goddess of poison and purity, Queen of the serpents. As a god I am capable of feeling a distortion in space. That is how I was able to find you. Well...it would be more accurate to say that you came to me since it was my home you appeared in" she says.

"Wait so you're a god?" She nods. "Wow, that's... I don't know what to say about that"

"Judging from your panic earlier I assume that you do not know how you came to be here correct?" I tell her yes feeling a little embarrassed that she saw that. I don't have a clue as to how I got here. So I really am in another world. I am a little worried since I have no idea of the world I know live in but hey at least I didn't die. Also I got a new body to boot. Though considering that I look like I could be 12 or 13 that would mean I have to go through puberty again. Well won't that be grand. I hope my family will be ok. I wonder if they're worried sick about me back home?

_'Now that I think about it. Where am I going to stay?'_

"What is on your mind little one?" Getsumei asks.

"Well I just...I have no idea of what I'm going to do. I mean I'm not even sure if there is way back to my world. Heck, I don't know what I'm going to do here. I don't know what to do" I tell her. After that she stares at me for awhile and then speaks.

"Well why don't you stay here?" I blinked and give her a confused look. "For now you have nowhere to go and no idea of what you want so why not stay here until you can figure out what you can do" she says.

Once again I'm surprised. Hell this day has been nothing but full of surprises. Well I got nothing to loose so I tell her that I accept her offer.

Little did I know that this was just the beginning of all the surprises to come.

—————————————————————

**Author's Note: Hey Zephyr47 here! Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. If not, well then I'll take whatever constructive criticisms you have into consideration. Let me remind you readers that this is my first fan fiction that I have ever written and published. (Not counting the OC character request.) First off, I will be updating whenever I have the time so don't expect to receive consecutive updates. Secondly, the main pairing for this story will be Eli with Mirajane and Lucy. Why? Because I like harems, guilty as charged. For now I'm only going to include those two because I have no experience in writing romance, much less fan fiction. I'm hoping that as I continue writing and publishing this story I can improve. Later on maybe I'll add a third girl or maybe not. Either way Mira and Lucy are a definite yes. Lastly, I would like to say that i will be doing my best on this story. Readers, I will be relying on you to help me out with your reviews. Thank you for taking the time to read this and my story. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters and storylines. Just my OC and other original content.**

**—————————————————————**

_** Pushing Through The Limits!**_

_ Ryūchi Island, Woodland Forest _

Ryūchi Island, at first glance it looks just like your average island. That is if you decide to ignore all the creatures that roam around here. For now this place is my new home. Sure there's no internet, no TV, or any sign of civilization but hey you take any hospitality you can get. I guess that is to be expected when the only inhabitant other than the animals and monsters that live here is a giant snake. Who just so happens to literally be a god. But I guess isolation is par for the course when you are the goddess of poison and purity.

I'm currently resting in the middle of a large clearing located in a forest on the east of Ryūchi Island. Surrounded by plenty of small trees and bushes. The area is silent with only the sounds of the wind blowing against the bright green grass. A perfect place for me to relax.

I'm glad that the god turned out to be nice. I can only imagine what it would be like if I was with an evil god. Actually on second thought... I don't want to think about it. I was shocked when Getsumei allowed me to stay with her but I was really thankful that she did. If I thought that was shocking then what I soon learned the day after was like the atomic bomb was dropped on me. Why? Well that's because I discovered why Earthland sounded familiar. It started when Gestumei told me what the date was from a calendar she had -I guess even a goddess needs to keep track of time- , March 2nd, X780 but the real kicker was when I saw a map of Earthland. I really have no idea as to where she got this stuff but hey I'm not going to complain about what could be useful. One country stood out among the rest, Fiore. Now there was no longer any doubt of where I am. It's the world of Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail...

An anime I used to watch back when I was in middle school. A show about a world full of magic, adventure, and plenty of danger to go along with it. Now you would most likely be expecting me to list off all the guys that will begin whatever evil plans they have and listen to me say something like, "Hey! Maybe I can go start changing canon for the better and save everyone with my knowledge!". However there's one little problem with that. I DON'T REMEMBER JACK SHIT ABOUT IT! Basically all I do remember is that I can at least identify the two main characters as Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. I know there's a lot more but the details are a different story! I stopped watching around the time I was just starting to go to high school and put more focus on my studies and music. Don't get me wrong, I like anime but music has always been a passion of mine since I was like 3! Ok, I'm going off tangent here. The point is that any important information about the plot has been forgotten over the years.

A few days after I found out where I am. Getsumei surprised me once again with what I can only call it an offer of a lifetime. That was to teach me magic, one she calls Poison God Slayer Magic. I think I remember there are some characters who had it later on in the show but I'm not even going to bother with that. In my opinion, knowing too much can get you just as much trouble as knowing too little.

I sigh. "I wonder what Gestumei's first instruction will be? Can I even I use magic?" I sigh once again before I get up and stretch my arms out. "Well I won't get any answers now so I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow and see for myself" I said.

—————————————————————

_The next day Ryūchi Island, Woodland Forest Clearing_

"Alright Elias, today we are going to begin your training" she says.

"Really?! So what are we going to do?!" I beamed. I couldn't deny that the prospect of learning magic was really exciting! Especially one that could be used to slay gods!

From the look on her face, which was a snake's equivalent of an amused grin. I must have looked like a little kid in a candy store. A most impressive feat when you consider that, while I may actually BE a kid, I was about as far away from a candy store as you could get at that point.

"First thing we have to do is build your body up. Everyday starting now I want you to do 30 pushups and 10 laps around this entire clearing" she told me. Naturally I wasn't so understanding of her demands.

"Wait a minute! You're just gonna have me run around doing laps?! But what about the magic!" Besides has she seen how huge this clearing is?! It must be the size of a football field!

"That will have to wait. As I said right now we need to focus on building up your body so it can withstand my magic. Once we've done that then we can focus on unlocking your magic. Remember the cup I gave you this morning"

I nodded before saying "How can I forget?! That stuff tasted awful! What was it?"

"It was my venom." she said. My face paled and then I scowled in disgust.

"Gross! Are you trying to kill me?!" I shouted. Really! Who serves someone a cup of poison in the morning!?

"You may not like it but it is essential for your training. You will be learning to use Poison God Slayer Magic. Before you can even hope to learn how to use it you must build a resistance to poison first. Wouldn't your power be useless if you become ill every time you wielded it? Besides the potency has been diluted so it won't kill you" she lectures me sternly. Its not like she's wrong. It would be useless if I can't use my own magic without getting sick.

I sighed. "Alright I'll do it. So how long will I have to do this?"

"Hmmm... I believe sometime in eight months or maybe a year" she says.

"What!? That long!? Why!?" Really?! I will have to do this for a year!?

"I already told you why! Now shut up and start your training! After a month I want you to add 5 more to your pushups and laps!" she hissed angrily at me.

I cringed in fear and take a step back. "Ok, ok, I'll do it! It still sucks though" I then take a breath and lay on the ground to begin the pushups.

Little did I know, that this would only be the beginning of what I would later describe as the most grueling experience I ever had in my entire life.

—————————————————————

One year later

Damn, this past year has been such a pain in the ass! Exercise was never really my strong suit and on top of that I had to drink poison too! My body was aching all over and my stomach felt like it was digesting salt! It got even worse as time passed since she upped the toxicity of the poison along with the number of other exorcises like punching the trees or kicking the air.

But as much as I disliked it, I was grateful for Mei's teachings since it is for my own good. Over the past year I have come to rely on her. After all, she took me in when I was lost and now she was teaching me her magic. Speaking of magic, I can't wait to finally unlock mine! I hope I can start soon because I am going to need it. _'__Alright I got to finish this up. The sooner I can get this done I can finally get some much needed rest__'_ I thought to myself as I start my usual exercises once again.

—————————————————————

_Three hours later Ryūchi Island, Getsumei's Cave _

It was late and I had just finished my exercises when I threw myself on the ground. "Oh man! I'm soooo sooorrrre!" I exclaimed as I lay face down on the ground. I'm pretty sure normal people don't have to put up with this kind of shit!

Getsumei rolls her eyes. "Oh quit being so overdramatic, Eli. Your body has gotten much stronger compared to last year. Now you are ready to take the next step" she said.

I know she's right but come on!

I lift my head up and shoot her a glare. "Oh I'm sorry am I being overdramatic? Then I guess going beyond my limits is just a natural part of the course right?" I sarcastically reply. She might act polite most of the time but I know that when it comes to training it's when I know that it's goodbye to the goddess and time for me to say hello to the demon.

She continues on as if I hadn't spoken, "Now that you have built up your body we can now focus on unlocking your magic"

I stand up elated at the news. "So you're saying I'm finally gonna use magic!?"

She then laughs before she stares at me with an amused grin. "Honestly, I find it hard to believe that you were the same boy who was so shy and quiet a year ago"

I feel my face blushing in embarrassment before I shake my head and said, "Shut up Mei!"

She starts laughing again much to my annoyance. So I lay on the ground facing away to sleep. However I couldn't stop my face from twitching into a smile as I fell asleep.

—————————————————————

It was the next day that I finally began to learn how to use magic. Apparently magic comes from something known as Ethernano particles that exist in the air and the absorbed amount differs from one user to another, despite it being a renewable energy. Every Mage has a "container" inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. If the case becomes empty, Ethernano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. Also what is more important than transforming one's Magic Power is actually the strength of their feelings and emotions, which affects the control over Magic. Once I have absorbed the Ethernano into my body my Magic Power becomes bonded into my body and the I can find other ways to restore it just by eating and resting. Meaning I would no longer have to rely on meditation as a way of regenerating my Magic Power. According to Getsumei, I had a small container and the best way for me to increase it was through meditation. It was hard at first but I had eventually learned how to use my magic. The next step was to fight with it.

—————————————————————

_Six months later Ryūchi Island, The West Forest_

The forest on the west of Ryūchi Island was larger and had even more trees than the eastern part of the island. It was here that the monsters known as Vulcans roam. Mei sent me here so that I can gain some experience in fighting.

Right now I'm currently facing a Gorian, or Forest Vulcan. I sidestep to my left to avoid a punch from the big guy and observe my opponent.

What stands before me is a big ape-like creature with green fur, long ass chin and head, pupil-less eyes, -very creepy by the way- and are those hearts on his arm?

The big guy laughs. "What's the matter short stuff? Too much of a chicken to fight!" He swings at me again and I jump back.

"Nope, I just have an aversion to dying! I would like to keep living thank you very much!" I say as I do a roundhouse kick to his face.

He stumbled back with his hands on his face before glaring back at me. "Ok that's it I'm done playing!" He starts charging at me.

I wait for him to get close then I get ready. **_"Poison God's Toxic Fang!"_** My fist is then covered in a black and dark purple gas and hits the monkey right in the chest.

"Aaaahhhh!" He screams. "That hurt you little maggot!" he then throws me off.

"Oomf! Ow, that's going to leave a mark." I say as I lean on a tree.

"Haaaahhh!" '_Ok he's charging again just got to get another hit in!'_

I rolled forward as he jumps towards my previous position.

**_"Poison God's Toxic Spear!"_** I kick his back sending him flying through the tree.

"Uuuuuhhhhh, I'm feeling a little woozy." He said. I then smirked. _'Perfect'_

"And now for the finisher" I take a huge breath then release my breath attack. **_"Poison God's Bellow!"_** A torrent of poison gas shoots out of my mouth and hits the stupid ape dead on.

When the dust clears I see the Gorian on the ground unconscious.

"I did it!" I yelled. Man that fight was tough but somehow I managed to pull through!

—————————————————————

Ever since then I would go into the west forest to fight any Gorians I came across from time to time. I might not be a great mage like those from Fairy Tail yet but it's better than nothing. And so the last two years have went off without much trouble. Now it's time...

—————————————————————

_Two years later Ryūchi Island, Getsumei's Cave _

"Do you have everything you need?" Mei asks me.

"Yes"

"All of your books?"

"Yes"

"All of your clothes?"

"Yes everything is in there" I say as close my bag.

"I will drop you off at the nearest town in Fiore. From then on you will be on your own. Remember to meditate every now and then. Don't slack off on your training" she tells me.

I nod my head before I sigh. "It's hard to believe that I've been here for over three years. In a way I've changed so much. I learned some new things and now I'm off to this brave new world. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So I just wanted to say thanks for everything, Getsumei" I tell her sincerely. I can feel some tears in my eyes and Mei isn't doing any better.

"I know you don't believe it but I think you will do great things Eli. No matter what happens, never forget how proud I am of you" she said.

"Take care of yourself, Mei" I say to her as best as I could through my tears.

"You as well Eli" she said. Then I am consumed by a light and off to begin my adventure. But no matter where I go I will always remember where I came from.

—————————————————————

**Author's Note: Hey it's your friendly rookie author, Zephyr47! Man writing this chapter was a real challenge. One thing I wanted to point out is the little fight scene I wrote. I have a feeling that action scenes aren't going to be my strong suit so I would appreciate if any of you readers can offer your thoughts on what I can do improve. I also wanted to give my thanks to Eternal Escapist. He has helped me greatly with his suggestions. He currently has a story called "A Dragon's Tail - Life as a Fairy Tail wizard". It's a great story that I think you readers should go check out! I hope you've enjoyed my latest chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters and storylines. Just my OC and other original content. I also do not claim ownership of the songs that I use in this fanfic. Like Fairy Tail, they belong to their respective owners.**

**—————————————————————**

_**The Fantasy World...That I Wasn't Promised!**_

_Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore_

Hargeon, the place where it all begins. A port city with its own large marina located in the southern part of town. A prosperous town known for its fishing rather than magic. It's also the closest town to Magnolia, the home of the Fairy Tail guild.

You think that after finally getting here I would head straight for Fairy Tail to sign myself up and be going on missions that would turn into fantastical adventures. Sadly things don't always go according to plan.

First, there's the fact that I didn't have any money in my pockets. Second, the tickets cost like about 5,000 jewels. For comparison, 100 jewels is equivalent to 1 US dollar. So it's equal to $50. I just need to get a job and save up some up some money. Sounds simple enough right? Yeah, that leads me to my third problem. At first I tried to see if there was any request for a mage from the mayor. Unfortunately, there's nothing that requires a wizard's touch. No monster to be slain or bandits to capture. So after that I tried to get a job at a magic shop here but the proprietor wasn't looking to hire. Not like he could from what he told me. Apparently the old man's shop is the only magic shop in the entire town and since Hargeon is a fishing town there aren't many customers for his shop. If he hired someone it means that he would have to cut his own pay to accommodate me. The man was kind enough to tell me that there might be a job available at the port. After thanking him I left. It was getting late so I would have to wait until tomorrow to go. I went to a spot near town and set up my camp with a fire and put down my sleeping bag that was attached to my backpack.

—————————————————————-

_The next day... The Port, Hargeon_

It was a bright, cool day and the port seemed to shine under the sun. I could hear the seagulls chirping and see the ocean is a bright blue. The sight was really beautiful. As I walked towards my destination I stop to look at a calendar in a nearby fish market and see that it is December 27, X783. Thankfully it only rains during the winter around here. I can manage with rain but snow is whole nother story. I then stare at my reflection on the window of the building next to me.

No longer do I see the little 12-year-old boy I was when I first came into this world. I still have my short and spiky light blonde hair. Purple eyes on my round shaped face with my skin still a pale white. I now stand at 5'6" tall and have a little bit more muscle but not too much so I still look skinny. I was wearing an open gray jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, green cargo pants, and black shoes.

I stop staring and move on before anyone starts looking at me like I'm weirdo. _'Man, almost four years and I'm still finding it odd that this is my body'_ I thought.

As I get closer to the docks I see a small line of older men waiting for the job. _'I think the youngest out of them seem to be in their thirties'_ Well it's not like there's an age requirement to work at the docks here.

—————————————————————

_Later..._

"Alright you start tomorrow. Be here by 9am, you got it?" said the supervisor. The man he was interviewing nodded and then left.

"Ok who's turn is it?" I walk up and mentally prepare for my interview. However before I can even introduce myself he looks up from his clipboard and says "Next!"

I stood there in shock before I snapped out of it and say "But I didn't even-" "Next!" "Hey wait a minute what's the problem?!"

He then looks up and glares at me. "I don't have a job for you. That's my problem, boy" he said with venom in his voice.

I shrink a little before composing myself. "What do you mean? Aren't there plenty of openings for dock workers?"

"Yeah there are plenty openings for men. Not for runts like you boy" he said.

"I can do the job. Just give me some instruct-" "Now why would I want to waste my time on a brat like you?" he interrupts. "As I just said, we got openings for men. Not for a pansy like yourself. Now if that's all then do me a favor and get the fuck out here. You're holding up the line" he said with finality.

I'm shoved to the side as the next guy goes up. I just stare in shock over what just transpired before I look down and walked away.

—————————————————————

_Two days later... Eli's Camp near the road to Magnolia_

After that debacle I ultimately decided to just travel to Magnolia on foot. It's been two days since I left Hargeon and I still can't help but think about what happened.

"There's no age requirement, hahaha yeah right!" I shouted. That had got to be one of the most humiliating moments in my entire life. I can't believe that he just turned me away like that! I then think back to when I began my journey. I expected that my life would become full of fun and adventure. One month later and I see what an idiot I am. You think that for the past month I would be stopping at villages and be saving them from monsters or bandits. Oh how wrong I was. Because all that awaited me was a bunch of menial jobs like cleaning offices, digging holes, and helping out at farms. None of the places I've stopped at were willing to let me accept any jobs for Mages either because I wasn't part of a guild or my appearance. I may not seem like much but I can hold my own in a fight! Just ask all of the Gorians whose asses I've kicked back on Ryūchi Island!

—————————————————————

_In the West Forest of Ryūchi Island..._

A trio of Gorians shiver, feeling a chill down their spine.

"That brat isn't here anymore, right?!" the first one yells out.

"I hope not! I don't think my stomach can take anymore of it!" the second one shouts.

"Uuuuuhhhhh, I'm still having trouble going to bathroom" the third one says.

A gurgling sound is heard and they all hold their stomachs to combat the wave of nausea hitting them.

————————————————————-

_Back to Eli..._

Yet I just walked away. Just like I did back at the docks. I just kept my head down and moved along._ 'I thought I had changed!'_ I then sigh. "Oh who am I kidding? I'm still the same quiet boy that I was since my birth" I wonder what Mei would think if she saw me right now. _'Probably be disappointed in me'_ I thought. I then shook my head. "Alright enough of the wallowing in self-pity! I know just what to do!" I then summon a black acoustic guitar in my right hand while a steel harmonica on its holder manifest around my neck with the harmonica itself positioned in front of my mouth. I smiled. "Gotta love Requip Magic!" This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. I'm really glad Getsumei had made me learn this as well. Really useful for carrying stuff around. Though I can't carry too much, which is why I carry a few of my clothes and sleeping bag in my backpack.

Now you're probably wondering how I got these instruments. Well the harmonica was something I found in Getsumei's cave when I was living on Ryūchi Island. Turns out that Mei is actually quite the hoarder. She had a bunch of stuff like books, paintings, furniture and other miscellaneous items. Said she got them from a shipwreck. As soon as I found it I took a journal with blank pages and starting filling them up with songs from my world. If someone asked me, "How can you possibly remember so many songs?" My answer would be, "Don't you dare underestimate the abilities of a musicophile!"

The guitar was something I had picked up from a farmer I helped out. When Getsumei teleported me out of Ryūchi Island I had ended up in a place called Tuly Village. It was pretty average for a fantasy village. The only notable thing about it was some old historic clock tower. Anyway the farmer, Mr Shackleford needed some help around his pig farm. Unfortunately...the task given to me involved the shoveling and disposing of manure. In layman terms, I had to pick up shit. And let me tell you, picking up pig shit doesn't exactly do wonders for one's hygiene. In return for the work he offered to give me an old guitar that belonged to a friend of his after seeing me playing my harmonica. I cleaned it and started practicing as soon as I could.

Now that I had these two instruments I can finally practice some of the songs I had in my journal. For the past month I practiced and now I can finally say that I can do this.

I sit next to my backpack and then I brush my fingers against the guitar strings. "Ok, I think it's time to play some good old folk music!" I said. I then began to perform my version of an old classic.

(Beginning Song: Man Of Constant Sorrow)

I am a man of constant sorrow

I've seen trouble all my days

I'll say goodbye to Fiore

Where I was born and partly raised

Your mother says I'm a stranger

My face you'll never see no more

But there's one promise, darling

I'll see you on God's golden shore

Through this open world I'm about to ramble

Through ice and snow, sleet and rain

I'm about to ride that morning railroad

Perhaps I'll die on that train

I'm going back to Fiore

The place that I started from

If I knowed how bad you'd treat me

Honey, I never would have come

(End of Song)

As soon as I stop playing I hear a twig snap. Immediately I stand up and shout. "Who's there!" When I receive no answer I then say "You better quit wasting my time and come out already!"

Then I hear footsteps behind me so turn around at lightning speed. "Jesus!" I shouted out as I fell back in surprise. I catch my breath and then I take a look at the person who disturbed me. Their figure was hidden by the shadow of a nearby tree but I can tell by the body shape that it is a woman.

Once I had calm down I say, "Jeez lady! Don't just sneak up on a guy like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?" she says. _'Huh, she has a pretty cute voice'_ I thought.

"Other than the fact that I had just gotten the living shit scared out of me by a complete stranger who snuck behind me in the middle of the woods. I'm doing great!" I reply with sarcasm.

She giggles and says, "Well that's nice to know. I was worried thinking that you had taken a nasty spill."

"Well I appreciate your concern miss but what I would really like right now is to see who exactly made me take the spill in the first place" I tell her.

"Oh right, silly me I should introduce myself" she starts to approach. I register her appearance once she's in my line of sight. I see that the person in question is a slim young woman of short stature. Her attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She has a voluptuous figure but her most noticeable trait was her large blue eyes and long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest and an upward ponytail on the top of her head. To put it simply. SHE. WAS. GORGEOUS! Hell I thought I was going to drop dead right then and there!

She flashes me a smile and says, "Hello, my name is Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss. But you can just call me Mira"

I can feel my face heating up in a blush but I quickly shake the feeling off and try to form a response. "W...Well i..it's n...n-ice t...to meet y...y-ou"_ 'Fuck! Why am I stuttering now! Come on, pull yourself together Eli!'_

I clear my throat and say, "Sorry about that. Umm... my name is Elias. Elias Cassidy, but uhh... you can just call me Eli"

Man talking to pretty girls was definitely not one of my biggest strengths. It's not like I can't talk to them at all. I just get so nervous that I have trouble with starting a conversation.

"It's nice to meet you Eli." she says still flashing her award-winning smile.

"So...can you please explain why you are here?" I awkwardly ask. I would like to know what a girl like her is doing out here all by herself.

"Well I was just walking my way back home when I heard you playing out here"

I once again blush in embarrassment before I respond, "Oh...you heard that huh?" She nods.

_'Well this is awkward. I didn't think anybody would be here.' _Although since she did see me...

"What did you think?"

"Excuse me?" she said. Seems she was a little surprised so I ask her again.

"The song, my performance. What did you think of it?" Despite how uncomfortable I was with her peeking, I wasn't going to let a chance to get an opinion slip away. I needed to know if I had gotten rusty.

She puts her index finger under chin and thinks before smiling. "I thought it was great. Your really talented, especially with that guitar and harmonica of yours" she tells me.

I see, nice to know that the past month hasn't been a waste of time. I look back at her. "Thanks. So what is it tha-" "Hey Mira!" Before I could ask her further. I am interrupted by a deep voice. I look to the direction of the voice to see who it was. The newcomer was a large, muscular man with tan colored skin. His long white hair was styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His outfit looked like what a delequint in an anime would wear. It consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. What completed it was some loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals. _'He's enormous! My god! I bet you can show an entire movie on his back!'_

The man came up to Mirajane. "Mira, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Elfman I was distracted." she says to the giant, Elfman, I think that's his name.

"It's not manly for you to just wander off while a man goes to answer nature's call!" he said._ 'But she isn't even a man.'_ Mirajane justs keeps smiling and then he looks at me.

"By the way, who's this guy? He didn't do anything to you, right?!" he shouts.

"No you big dummy, a few minutes ago he was actually playing a song. It was really good"

The big guy grins and crosses his arms. "Oh yeah! That's pretty manly of you! Say, what's your name?!"

I sweat dropped at the guy. "Uhhh...thanks. I'm Elias. Elias Cassidy but just call me Eli"

"Eli huh? That's a manly name! The names Elfman Strauss and I'm a real man!"

I sweat dropped even further from his introduction. _'This guy is a real masculine junkie if I ever saw one. Really likes to use the word man a lot. Wait, Strauss? _

"Oh? Are you two related?" I asked.

Mirajane nods. "Why yes, Elfman here is my cute little brother"_ 'Cute? She is talking about Mr Man here right?'_

Elfman looks back at his sister and shouts. "Miiirrraa! It's not manly for a guy to be called cute!"

Mirajane giggles while I crack a grin at her brother's embarrassment.

_'These two seem to be quite close' _I thought.

"If you don't mind me asking. What are you two doing out here?"

"We were on our way back from an errand. There's a place not too far from here that grows a good batch of strawberries" she points to two baskets full of strawberries next to the tree she hid behind.

"That's a lot of strawberries" I said.

"Well...one of our customers has a real sweet tooth when it comes to strawberry cake"

Before I can ask any further I hear footsteps. We all look to see two Gorians in front of us.

"Hey! Look what we got here!" says the punk.

"Yeah! We got a couple of punching bags! And one of them is pretty lady! Maybe we can play with her when we're done with the other punching bags!" the pervert said.

"Maybe you should quit talking smack and let us start talking with our fists!" Elfman says trying to egg them on.

The punk didn't take that too kindly which was evident by the veins popping on his head. "Fine! If that's how you want to play it!" The punk swings his fist at Elfman.

I couldn't pay attention to them anymore because the pervert decided to come charging towards me and Mirajane. "I'm getting the pretty lady! Out of the way squirt!" he yells. He tries to bat me away but I ducked.

I throw an uppercut that hits his jaw. **"Poison God's Toxic Fang!"**I then follow it up with. **"Poison God's Toxic Spear!"**

He was sent flying to a tree. I looked to Mirajane and asked her. "Are you ok?" She snaps out of her surprised state and reply with a nod.

"My woman!" the pervert emerged from the spot.

_'Damn! He sure is persistent! Need to wrap this up!'_

I then unleashed my breath attack. _**"Poison God's Bellow!"**_ It hits him and once it clears up I see the pervert face down unconscious.

'_Ok now to help Elfman'_

However when I turn to look where I last saw him. I see that has just finished up his fight with the punk.

"And that's what you get for messing with a real man!" he shout as he raised his right arm. It looks like it's covered in stone. 'So the big guy is a mage huh?'

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask him.

"Yeah nothing like a good workout to feel manly! Thanks for your help! I didn't know you could use magic. What kind of magic is it?"

"It's poison magic" I tell him. I'm not sure telling him outright that I'm a god slayer is a good idea. He justs nods his head and turns to check on his sister.

——————————————————————————

_ One hour later..._

"So you why are you heading to Magnolia?" Elfman asks.

Right now me, Mirajane and Elfman are walking down the road to Magnolia. For the past hour we talk to each other about ourselves.

Apparently, Elfman is a Take Over Mage. He uses Take Over: Beast Soul, it can change his arm into various monster forms.

"Well I'm hoping to get some work and try my luck at being a singer" I tell him. I figured that since I can remember plenty of songs from my world I might as well use them for my benefit. It's not like I have to worry about copyright infringement here so I should be good. Besides, I love the music and I love to sing them myself for fun.

"But if I'm going to do that I need to buy some instruments which are very expensive I might add. I also need to find for myself. So I thought about becoming a mage by joining Fairy Tail" I say.

The siblings look at each other before smiling. "Well I think we can help you with that" Mirajane said.

I raise an eyebrow and ask. "How?"

"Well that's because we're members of Fairy Tail silly" she said.

As soon I heard that I stopped walking and at them, they stopped as well and looked back at me.

"Hold on! Now wait a minute! You two are members of Fairy Tail!" I yelled. They nodded and show me their guild marks.

_'I don't know whether to thank my luck or curse my stupidity!'_

"Come on! We're almost there so lets get moving. It's not manly to just stand around" said Elfman.

——————————————————————————

_Thirty minutes later..._

We finally stop walking and take in the view of the town.

"Eli, welcome to Magnolia" said Mirajane.

_'I finally got here. A month of traveling and a bunch of menial jobs later I finally made it to Magnolia!'_

I take one long look at Magnolia and I can only think of one thing. _'And so it begins' _

_——————————————————————————_

**Author's Notes: Eli has now reached Magnolia! Not only that but he meets two canon characters! The lovely Mirajane and her little(?) brother Elfman. How will his meeting with the Fairy Tail guild go?! Will he join?! Will he fit in?! Will I stop being so overdramatic?! **


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters and storylines. Just my OC and other original content. I also do not claim ownership of the songs that I use in this fanfic. Like Fairy Tail, they belong to their respective owners.**

**—————————————————————**

_**A New Home, A New Year, and Some New Friends**_

_Magnolia Town, Kingdom of Fiore_

Magnolia, it is a merchant city that is thriving in Magic. Need proof? Then just take look at Fairy Tail, which is the number one guild of Fiore. The town is western in style with some buildings that are reminiscent of the Medieval times in my world, like Kardia Cathedral.

Right now I'm standing in front of the Fairy Tail Guild. It is a large pagoda-like building. On the roof is a dome reminiscent of an Arabian style with a flag. On the middle part of the building I can see the Guild's symbol and under it I can see the words "FAIRY TAIL" above the entrance.

"What do you think?" Mirajane asks.

"It's bigger than I thought" I tell her still staring at the building.

She nods and turns to her brother, "Elfman, can you take the strawberries and put them inside the kitchen, please?"

"Leave it to me!" Elfman said. He then takes the baskets of strawberries inside the guild hall.

'So I'm finally here. Now that I'm here I wonder how crazy it actually is?'

During my month-long journey, I heard a lot things about Fairy Tail. All of them were about how destructive and rambunctious they can be on jobs. Hell I once heard that they caused some property damage on a mission where they just had to pass out flyers! How the fuck does it go from passing out flyers to destroying part of a town?! _'Ok, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. I mean it's not like all the rumors about them are true, right?'_Once I snap out of my thoughts I follow Mirajane inside.

I then witness the most outrageous thing that I have ever seen in my entire life.

As soon as I step inside I see what I can only describe as unbridled chaos. There are drinks, tables, and even people flying all over! At the bar, I see a very short old man dressed like a jester crying a fountain of tears. Next to him there's a girl in a bikini top drinking beer from a barrel. I can also see a smoker with a ridiculously large pompadour fighting a man with slicked back dark blue hair in a white jacket. However that paled in comparison to the three people I saw in the center of all the fighting.

They were two guys and one woman. One of the guys had spiky black-colored hair and he was only wearing his underwear for some reason. The woman was wearing armor and a blue skirt but her most defining feature was her long scarlet hair. No doubt I would find her beautiful if it weren't for the current situation. The other guy was someone I could recognize despite my very limited knowledge on the series. He had spiky pink hair and was wearing his trademark white scarf, Natsu Dragneel. It was hard not to notice since he is like one of the two characters I can remember from the show. It's weird not to see him with Lucy but then again the events from the story haven't happened yet. But what was even weirder was seeing him, underwear guy, and the armored girl's current positions.

The underwear guy was passed out on the floor, while the girl in armor ground her heel into his back. On top of that, she also had a tight grip on a terrified and shaking Natsu, who she held in the air by his coat.

Seeing this including all the insanity that was taking place. I could only conclude one fact.

_'Oh I am so fucked! Forget about the missions! How the hell am I going to survive here! And why is Mirajane just acting like this is natural!' _

While I am mentally losing my shit I notice that Mirajane continues to walk to the bar unperturbed by the out of control brawl. I go after her while doing my best to avoid the occasional object (or person) thrown my way.

"Hello master how is everything?" she says.

_'Uhhhh...is she seriously asking him that?'_

I mean she isn't blind right? Wait, so that little jester is the Guild Master?

The old man looks at Mirajane with tears in his eyes, "Oh Mira, I see you and Elfman have returned. As you can see these brats are tearing the place apart yet again! How am I going to pay for all of this!" he yells out as he cries out a fountain again.

"Speaking of Elfman, have you seen him?" she asks. Soon after that a massive body lands in front of them and I barely managed to get out of the way before it could hit me with a yelp escaping my mouth. I get up and see that it is Elfman that's lying on ground.

"Oh I see, never mind" she said. Immediately after that Elfman gets up and shouts, "That was a lucky shot Loke!" he then charges at a guy with orange and short, spiky hair in a green coat.

When I finally look back to Mirajane and the Guild Master. I see that he is staring at me and then he asks her, "I see you brought someone else along. Who's your new friend Mira?"

"Oh! This is Eli and he wants to join our guild!" she tells him with a smile on her face.

"Is that so young man?"

I straightened up and say, "Umm...yes sir! My name is Elias Cassidy and would I very much like to join your guild!" He continues to stare at me and I can't help but get nervous. _'What if he doesn't let me join?! I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't!'_

After a minute of staring he then gives me a smile and says, "There's no need to be so formal young man. My name is Makarov Dreyar, the third master of Fairy Tail. We are always willing to accept anyone who wishes to join our guild." I couldn't help but calm down a little._'I don't how to explain it but being near him feels really soothing.'_

"Okay...so how do I join?" I ask.

"You've already given your name so all we need to know is what magic you use." he said.

"Hmm...I think he said it was a type of poison magic. When he was fighting a Gorian I believe he shouted something about a "Poison God". What exactly is your magic Eli?" asked Mirajane.

I cringed at her question. I should of known that I would have to tell them what magic I used. It's just that the last time I told someone what my magic was...the result was not favorable. _'But if I want to join then I have to tell them. It's not like I can hide it forever. So might as well bite the bullet now while I still can.'_

"Well you see I use a rare kind of magic. I don't know if you would believe me but...the magic I use is God Slayer Magic. I'm a Poison God Slayer." I say. I then hang my head waiting for the ridicule.

"Hmmm...God Slayer Magic to think that it is still in use today. That is definitely a very rare magic you have my boy." he said. I looked up shocked at his reaction. The shock must have been really obvious on my face because he laughs when he looks at me.

"Hahaha! Don't be too surprised boy! I've seen many things throughout the years and that has taught me to keep an opened mind. Besides, we have a dragon slayer here so it's not like you're the only special case we have ever had" he said.

I didn't know what to say. I mean this was the first time someone reacted like this after I told them what my magic was.

"Well, now that we have gotten that out of the way there is only one more thing to do" he said.

Mirajane then brings out a stamp and asks me, "Where would you like your guild mark to be? And what color?"

I think for a moment before holding out my right hand. "I would like it on the palm of my right hand in green."

She nods then stamps the mark on it and after that I can see the Fairy Tail guild mark on my palm. _'I did it. I really joined Fairy Tail. I almost can't believe it.'_ I then think about all the crap I had to put up with during my month-long journey. Then I look at my mark again and reckon that I've finally reached a turning point in my life. I smiled.

Then I hear a crash and look to see the scarlet haired girl had now punched Natsu to the floor. That brings me back from my thoughts to see that the pandemonium was still ongoing. _'Wow, I don't know if I should be surprised that they are still going at it or that I had completely forgotten about it a little while ago.'_ I couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the thought.

I then start to feel shaking like there was an earthquake. Only this quake was the result of a giant appearing out of nowhere! He stomps on the ground and yells, "Enough! Settle down all of you! Or would you like to test me further and see where it takes you?!"

Everyone freezes, the whole place becomes so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "Good!" he then starts to shrink. As he does I can't help but tremble and when he finally stops I couldn't stop my jaw from hitting the floor. Why? Well that's because the giant turned out to be the Master!

I then remember all of the giants I've met in this world. First there was Getsumei, while she was usually polite and caring towards me that would change during my training sessions. Secondly there was Elfman, a man who looks like he can snap me like a twig. Finally there was the Master. If I somehow make the wrong move it could end up with me being squashed like a bug! _'Shit! Giants are so fucking scary!'_

—————————————————————-

_Thirty minutes later... Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

After that mess was done I was talking to Mirajane about where I would be staying. She had just told me that there is a room I can stay in the guild until I can get my own place. Then my stomach growls.

"I'm sorry. I haven't eaten since this morning" I tell her with an embarrassed blush on my face.

She giggles. "How about I serve you a nice warm meal? Take it as a thank you for this morning." she said before she leaves for the kitchen.

I remain seated in my stool waiting for my meal when I hear a burp. I look next to me to see that it was the barrel girl staring at me. She has brown hair and was wearing a bikini top with capri pants. She also had purple eyes like me._ '__Oh right, I forgot that she was there.'_

"So we've got ourselves a new recruit. You know not many people stick around once they walk in during one of our infamous brawls. Much less join our guild." she said. I didn't know how to respond to that. I just really wanted to join the guild.

"You are not from around here are you?" she says.

"What makes you say that?" I questioned her.

"You got that curious look in your eyes. Its as if you are seeing everything for the first time. I bet you don't even know who Mira is do you?"

"What do you mean? Isn't she the barmaid?" I said.

She laughs. "Hahahaha! Yeah whatever you say! You really are a strange one!" she says before she goes back to drinking her barrel. I just tilt my head confused at her reaction. _'Like she's one to talk about strange! She's literally drinking alcohol straight from the source!'_ Then I begin to smell something delicious and I look to see Mirajane bringing a tray of food.

"Here you go. Hope you enjoy it!" she said

I thanked her for the food and proceeded to eat the food I was served. It was as good as it smelled. But I wasn't the only one who thought so. While I am eating my meal I started to hear something dripping. I then turned my head to see Natsu drooling at the sight of my food.

"Oh man! The food smells so good! Hey can I have some?!" he said. Here I am face-to-face with THE Natsu Dragneel. While I may have forgotten all the details, I can clearly remember that he was essentially the protagonist of the show. Pretty hard to forget when it's his face that you see on the cover. It was a very surreal experience meeting him. Yet despite the mind blowing fact that I'm meeting the one and only Natsu Dragneel that used to only exist on a TV screen for me. I couldn't help but be bewildered by his childish behavior.

"Umm...sorry but I'm gonna have to say no" _'Can't he just order his own meal?'_

"Come on Natsu! You're always hungry!" a high-pitched voice said. Then a blue cat with wings appears next to Natsu. "Besides I bet you that fish tastes so much better than what he's eating." _'Ok is that a flying and talking cat?! Or am I going crazy?!'_

I mean I know I shouldn't be too surprised considering that I lived with a giant talking snake who turned out to be a goddess. Alright perhaps it sounds even crazier, but that doesn't make this any less bizarre!

"Only you would believe something like that Happy!" Natsu shouts at the cat. Happy, I guess that's his name right? Wait is Happy even a he?

"Aye! That's because fish is super yummy!" Happy proclaims.

"Jeez, not even five minutes has passed and you already managed to make yourself look like an idiot in front of the new guy flame brain." I then see the underwear guy, who's finally wearing some clothes, come up.

"What you say Ice princess!" Natsu shouts.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about flame breath!"

They then start pressing their foreheads against each other like two bulls locking their horns together. I swear I could see an orange and blue aura surrounding them, clashing. Then they were suddenly pushed apart by a pair of metal hands.

"That's enough! Honestly can't you two behave yourselves! You are damaging the guild's reputation!" said a stern female voice. I see that it belongs to the red headed woman in armor.

_'Uhh...weren't you also wreaking havoc not too long ago?' _Thought I am not gonna say that out loud. I like my neck the way it is. Thank you very much.

I heard a scoff from the barrel girl. "The men here have no class whatsoever." _'I don't think you are one to talk about class when you are literally drinking beer by the barrel!' _It is official, these people are totally bonkers!

I promptly finish my meal and look for a place to be by myself. I don't know if I can deal with these people right now! I need some time to calm down! Unfortunately the redhead had other plans.

"Excuse me" she said.

I froze in my tracks and turn to look at her. She looks at me and says, "I apologize for my companions' antics. If I understand it right, you have just joined our guild?"

"Y...y-es. Ahem, yes I just joined." I reply nervously.

She then smiles. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Erza Scarlet." She points to the guys."These two are Natsu and Gray"

"Yo!" Natsu says with a toothy grin.

"Hey" the underwear guy called Gray said.

"Umm...it's nice to you meet you all. I'm Elias. Elias Cassidy. But feel free to call me Eli" I introduced myself to the trio.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" the blue cat shouts as he lands on Natsu's shoulder. "I'm Happy!"

"Oh...it's nice to meet you too, Happy."

"So what brings you to Fairy Tail?" Erza asked.

"Well, I just came here to get some work. Requests tend to pay higher for mages." It's true. Those jobs that I was turned away from had payouts that were more than I can get compared to all the menial jobs I did.

"Hey Eli! What kind of magic do you use?" Natsu asks.

I get nervous again. _'It should be alright to tell him. I mean he is a dragon slayer.'_

"Well you see...I use God Slayer Magic. I'm a Poison God Slayer." I said.

"Uhhh...what's that?" Natsu asks. I am flabbergasted by his remark.

"Forgive me but I don't think I've ever heard of such magic." said Erza

"It is a Lost Magic so it is pretty rare" I really was lucky to have learned such an incredible magic.

"That's pretty cool. It's nice to know that we will have another powerhouse in the guild. Especially one who is more levelheaded than this idiot" Gray says.

"Hey! If you got a problem then say it to my face!" Natsu angrily replies.

"Natsu. Gray. Are you two fighting again?" Erza says in a stern and threatening manner.

The two put their arms around each other shoulders and act like they're best friends.

"What! No way! We're not fighting right? Buddy?!" Gray said desperately.

"Aye!" Natsu replied.

"Good" Erza said while she nods approvingly.

"Well...it was nice meeting you all but I think I'll go rest now." I tell them.

"It's quite alright. Feel free to ask us any questions you may have." says Erza. I nod and begin walking to my room.

"Oh and one more thing" I turn my head back to Erza who smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail" she says.

—————————————————————

After that I went to the room I was staying at. It's small but hey it's way better than those crappy inns during my journey. The next day, I then introduced myself to the other members. First there was Macao, the guy with the slicked back dark blue hair and stubble, and his best friend Wakaba, the smoker with the ridiculously large pompadour. Then there was Loke, the orange haired guy who was fighting Elfman. He seems alright but he's kind of a, no scratch that, he is totally a playboy. I think I saw him with five or six different girls. But I would say the most memorable meeting was with the barrel girl, Cana Alberona.

—————————————————————-

_The next day... Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

"Wait, so you're a fortune teller?" I asked.

"Yup, been doing this since I was a kid. Here pick three cards." she says after shuffle a deck of tarot cards. I pick three cards and she puts them face down. She turns the first one up showing a guy with his arms open and the number 20.

"Hmm, the Awakening. It represents the choice to move beyond the limitations of the past and ascend to a higher life purpose. Basically you will eventually move on from something of your past and change your life in the future to suit your real self." she then flips the second card.

"The Lovers, this card represents relationships and choices. Obviously it could mean that you are going to meet someone who you will become intimate with or maybe you will realize a passion of your's?" Cana flips the final card.

"And finally we have the Sun. This card means that your future will have good fortune, happiness, joy and harmony." she said.

"Wow that's amazing." I said.

"Yes it is. Now if you will please excuse me. I've got to get back to my date" she said. She then picks up a barrel next to her and drinks out of it, leaving me dumbfounded. _'How the hell is she still alive!'_

—————————————————————

After that I met up with Mirajane. It seems that she wanted to talk about something that concerns the upcoming New Years party.

—————————————————————

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Basement_

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about Mirajane?" I asked.

"How many times do I have to tell to call me Mira?" she said. Right, I guess I wouldn't be overstepping any boundaries if she insists.

"Ok...Mira, so back to my question."

"You said that you knew how to play the piano right?" she asks me.

"Yes but what does that have to do with you showing me the basement?" I asked back. She then uncovers a tarp to reveal a grand piano.

"That's because I want you to play for the New Years party." she said.

—————————————————————

Needless to say that I was surprised. But I couldn't deny that the chance to play the piano was very enticing. It was up there with the guitar as my favorite instrument. So I agreed and went straight to practice. If I was gonna do this. I going give it my absolute best!

—————————————————————-

_January 1, X784 Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

_'Perhaps, I should have gave it some more thought'_

Right now I was currently hidden by some curtains. I was getting ready to make my musical debut to Fairy Tail for the New Years party. Mirajane is now introducing me to the crowd and I feel a mix of emotions ranging from anxiety to excitement. On second thought, it's mostly just anxiety.

"Eli!"

"Aaaah!" I shrieked. Once I calm down I see that it was Mirajane.

"Mirajane! What are you doing here!"

"Ahem" she stares at me with her hands on her hips.

I sighed. "Mira what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there?" I questioned.

"I wanted check up and see how you were doing" I was a little touched by her concern. "Nervous?" she asks.

"What?! N-no! I'm f-fine!" I try to persuade her. From the pointed look she gave me, it told me that she wasn't convinced. "Well...maybe I'm a little nervous. It has been some time since I last played a piano." Even with the practice I did yesterday, I'm not sure if it would be good enough.

She walks up and then pats me on the shoulder. "It's alright to feel nervous. But I can also tell you that I believe you'll do great. I just know it" I look up to see her smile. I turn my face away to hide the blush creeping up my face and say "Thanks".

She giggles. "Well now, I believe it's time that I present you to the crowd" she thens passes through the curtain.

I take a moment to collect myself. A few minutes pass by before I hear Mirajane.

"And now! Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to our newest member! Eli Cassidy!" as soon as she said that the curtain opens to reveal the entire guild and some guests. I take a deep breath and turn my focus away from the audience to the piano. Then I start to play a song from one of my all-time favorites.

(Beginning Song: Rocket Man)

She packed my bags last night pre-flight

Zero hour nine AM

And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then

I miss the earth so much I miss my wife

It's lonely out in space

On such a timeless flight

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

'Till touch down brings me round again to find

I'm not the man they think I am at home

Oh no no no I'm a rocket man

Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

'Till touch down brings me round again to find

I'm not the man they think I am at home

Oh no no no I'm a rocket man

Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone

Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids

In fact it's cold as hell

And there's no one there to raise them if you did

And all this science I don't understand

It's just my job five days a week

A rocket man, a rocket man

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

'Till touch down brings me round again to find

I'm not the man they think I am at home

Oh no no no I'm a rocket man

Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

'Till touch down brings me round again to find

I'm not the man they think I am at home

Oh no no no I'm a rocket man

Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

(End of Song)

When I finish my performance I hear clapping. I turn my head to see that my whole audience is applauding. I get up and do a bow. I then look up to see Mirajane staring at me while clapping.

_'Fairy Tail,huh? It doesn't seem so bad.' _

—————————————————————

**Author's Note: Ok this chapter was a real challenge for me. I thought "Now how do I introduce my OC and Fairy Tail to each other?". This was my answer. Once again, I would like to thank Eternal Escapist. He has been a great help with this chapter and the new chapters to follow. I also like to thank my readers. Over 10 favorites and 20 follows! That was better then I expected. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! **


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters and storylines. Just my OC and other original content. I also do not claim ownership of the songs that I use in this fanfic. Like Fairy Tail, they belong to their respective owners.**

**—————————————————————**

_**The First Job! The Escapades of Titania and the Rookie!**_

_Magnolia Town, Kingdom of Fiore_

"Ok so which one should I take?" I asked myself.

It has been a few days since my debut on New Years. Needless to say, everyone was impressed! After my performance I had gotten shouts for an encore. So I oblige and decided to play another tune. After that, I had stayed for the party. I received congratulations from both the guests and my fellow guild mates. I managed to meet some members I didn't know yet. I even got a request from the Master to perform for the guild in the future! I accepted his offer, of course. I got a great start for my music career! So now I believe it is time for me to begin my career as a wizard!

Which leads me to the present. I am currently standing in front of the request board to pick my first job.

"Hey Eli!" I turned my head to see three of my guild mates making their way to me.

The speaker is Levy McGarden. A short and young, petite teenage girl of a slender build with shoulder-length blue hair that has eyebrow-length bangs. Her clothing consists of a dark tank top and white shorts. She is cheerful, upbeat and kind. She gets along with everyone in the guild. Basically, she is a real sweetheart.

The two guys with her are Jet and Droy. Jet is a slim guy of average height with orange hair and is wearing a brown coat over his purple shirt with dark pants and boots. The most distinctive piece of his attire was an extremely high, brown hat on his head that reminds me of Dr Seuss's Cat in the Hat. Droy is a tall, slim young man with black hair reminiscent of a plant's stem. He is wearing a simple white shirt with bandoliers, green checkered pants, and dark shoes. They were friendly guys although I think they might have a crush on Levy. How do I know? Well let's just say that their attempts to woo her had the subtlety of a sledgehammer.

This group of three friends form a team known as Shadow Gear. Jet and Droy provide the brawn while Levy uses her brain. Levy use a magic called Solid Script, a form of Letter Magic that allows her to generate words in the air and make them solid. Like if she were to write fire then flames would appear. Jet uses High Speed, a magic that dramatically increases his speed. Droy uses Plant Magic that rapidly grows whenever he throws the seeds he carries.

"Here to pick your first job?" Levy asks.

"Yeah, I'm trying to see if there's a good one"

"What kind of job are you looking for?"

"Anything that does not include cleaning, moving furniture, or any other menial work." Seriously, I am done with that shit. With all the crap I had to put up with I believe it's time that I get to pick a job fitting for a mage. I then look back at the request board.

"There's so many I don't know where to start." I said.

"Not surprised considering we are the number one guild in Fiore!" Droy proudly says.

"Fairy Tail always gets the job done!" Jet said.

"Yeah but we do tend to go overboard which leads to cuts from our pay and issues with the Magic Council. I think it would be prudent if we tread carefully so we won't get into any more trouble" Levy said.

"You're so smart Levy!" Jet and Droy say.

_'Could you two be anymore obvious?'_ I sigh and take another look at the board. _'Hmmm. Oh!'_ "What about this one?" On the paper reads:

** Help Wanted!**

**A gang of bikers have been making trouble at our town for the past month!**

**If there is anyone who can help please go to the town of Wellsprings for more information. Ask for the mayor, Arthur Ross. **

** Reward: 350,000 Jewels **

_'Bikers? There are bikers here?'_ Man this world is so weird. It's such an odd mix of old and modern._ 'Oh who cares! The reward is three hundred and fifty thousand Jewels! With that kind of money I'll be able to afford my own apartment!'_

"I don't know Eli. Maybe you should choose another one" Levy said.

"Wellsprings? Where is that?" I ask.

"Wait! You're going to take it?!"

"Of course I am! It's 350,000 Jewels! And I can handle a couple of bikers!" The sooner I can get my own place the better! While I'll always be thankful to Mirajane and the Master, the room is really small and I don't want to keep troubling the Master. This also my chance to do some real mage work!

"But the job is dangerous! You'll be going up against a whole gang of bikers! Besides, do you even have any experience?" she said.

I look away and tell her "Well...no". Truth be told, the only things I have ever fought were Gorians. They were the only monsters on Ryūchi Island. Getsumei told me that since they've never bothered her she left them alone. And if there was one good thing that came from my journey it was the fact that I didn't run into any bandits or dark mages.

"What seems to be the problem?" a stern voice says. I let out a yelp and turn around to see that it is Erza._ 'Jeez! Don't just pop out like that!'_

"Erza! Maybe you can talk some sense into him. Eli wants to go on a dangerous job by himself!" Levy said while pointing at me.

Erza looks at me and says, "Is that true?"

I gulped and tell her, "Well...Ummm yo-" "Give me the paper" "Yes Ma'am" I complied. I handed her the request.

As soon as she was done reading she looks at me and says, "Levy is right. This is not a job you should do by yourself" "Exactl-" "That is why I will be going with you" "Huh!" Levy and I shout. _'Is she se__rious?! This isn't some kind of joke right?!'_ However the look I saw on her face told me she was being sincere.

During my stay here, I was able to find out that Erza is actually an S-Class wizard. S-Class wizards are the elite members of a guild and they are usually recognized as the strongest mages of the guild. Erza herself is considered the strongest woman in Fairy Tail and is known throughout Fiore as Titania, Queen of the Fairies.

"Hold on! Erza you don't have to this! I don't mean to cause you any inconvenience." I tell her.

"It is no inconvenience, in fact I was already going to pick a job for today. And from what I gathered you do not possess any experience with these type of jobs. You can think of this as a chance for you to learn a couple of things" she said.

I sigh "I guess your right" I conceded. It's exactly as she said. I have zero experience with these types of jobs._ 'At least I will be able to see an S-Class mage in action. Besides, how bad could it be?' _

—————————————————————

If I can turn back time, I would go back to the moment I thought "how bad could it be" so that I can slap myself silly. I should have noticed something would be wrong the moment Team Shadow Gear gave me condolences. Should have known something would be wrong when Gray gave me a pitying look, as he stripped in front of my very eyes. That dude works fast! It was like watching The Flash change his clothes. One second clothes on and then the other they are off! Ok time to get back on track. The point is I had plenty of signs telling me that something was amiss.

Now I have heard that the mages from Fairy Tail were an eccentric bunch. Hell I've seen how crazy they can be on my first day. I however did not evaluate the level of insanity that one member could bring. Especially when said member was regarded as the guild's toughest female wizard.

—————————————————————

_Thirty minutes later... Magnolia Station_

_'Alright. She should be here any minute now.'_ I thought.

"Eli" I hear Erza calling me. I turned my head to glance at her. Only to then have my jaw dropping on the floor. Why? Well that's because she brought with her a big ass cart carrying a shit load of bags!

"Umm...Erza. Don't you think that's a little much?" I questioned.

"It never hurts to be prepared Eli" she glances over her belongings. "I wonder if I brought enough?"

_'Enough?! It's stacked like a goddamn mountain! How you can even think about it!'_

"Alright let us be off. We here on a mission let's not dawdle" she said as she walks to the train.

_'Just what did I get myself into?!' _

—————————————————————

_Ten minutes later... Train to Wellsprings_

_'Well this is awkward.' _

After boarding the train, we went to take our seats. The ride to Wellsprings is five hours long. So far we have been sitting here doing nothing. _'Maybe I should just go to sleep.' _

"I have a question" Erza asks. "Why were you so persistent in taking this job?"

_'Why does she want to know?'_ "I just wanted some money so that I can get my own place" I said.

"Is that so?" she said.

I rub the back of my neck before saying, "Well...I don't want to inconvenience the Master anymore. Besides, I can't stay at the guild forever" I tell her. She nods.

"I like to ask you something as well" I said. "Why did you choose to come with me?" I mean she is an S-Class wizard. Why would someone as great as her do that?

"This is your first job as a mage. While you do possess the skill to go against a Gorian. Can you say the same against any other opponents?"

I shake my head. "That is why I came with you. I believe it is my duty as mage of Fairy Tail to help my fellow guild mates. In Fairy Tail we are one big family and families always help each other" she said.

I was stunned by her answer. I had just joined their guild and they already consider me family? _'They are a crazy bunch but very loyal as well.' _I then lie down to get some rest but before I do I say "Thanks" to Erza.

—————————————————————-

_Five hours later... Wellsprings, Kingdom of Fiore_

We had finally arrived at the town of Wellsprings late at night. It is much bigger than I thought it would be. There are plenty of merchants, magic stores, and all other types of stores. Streetlights line up the stone road and there are some of people walking around despite how late it is. I thought it looked pretty good for a place in the middle of nowhere.

"It's really lively here. You would almost think that these people aren't being terrorized by a biker gang" I said.

Erza nods. "Indeed. Although I believe we will know more once we speak with the mayor. For now we should go secure ourselves a place to stay" she said. I nodded and we began to search for an inn.

—————————————————————

_Twenty minutes later... The Falconer Inn_

It wasn't long before we managed to find an inn. The place wasn't big but it wasn't small either. The sign said"THE FALCONER INN" and it had a picture of a bird at the end.

We went inside and we were greeted by a tall young woman who seemed to be in her early twenties with light brown hair and green eyes. The place itself was't bad. Other than the occasional bird decoration here and there, this place was definitely your typical inn. However what got my attention was the red parrot that was perched near the innkeeper.

"Welcome to The Falconer Inn, are you here to get a room?" the innkeeper asked.

"Why yes we would like two rooms to stay in please" Erza said.

"I'm sorry but we only have one room available with a queen size bed"

"I see, then we'll take the room" Erza said. I was shocked so I pull her aside and decided to say something.

"Erza, I don't think it's such a good idea for us to share a room" I tell her.

"Alright Eli, I'm not quite sure why you're so against it, but I'll hear you out. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't share a room," she says plainly, with an unwavering gaze.

I open my mouth to respond, but clam up immediately, feeling the blood rush to my face. _'Jeez, am I really having to explain this to her?'_

"W-well... because you're a g-girl and I'm a guy and it's just- just not appropriate," I barely manage to get out.

Erza's face softens slightly at my words. "I see. It's reassuring to hear that you've got a good character. If you didn't, you wouldn't voice such concerns."

My heart lifted slightly and I sighed.

"However," she continued. "I personally don't think it will be a problem. Besides, I will be paying for our board tonight... and while the cost means little to me, remember why you're on this job. To gain independence and avoid inconveniencing the Master. Is it not hypocritical to wish for such a thing, while inconveniencing myself?"

I couldn't argue with her reasoning and in the end, I agreed to share a room... albeit extremely reluctant.

"Alright here's your keys for the room. There's a hot spring in the back and try not to cause any trouble. Otherwise I'll have to sick Tony at you" the innkeeper said.

Then the parrot spoke. "Raaaah! I never fucked over anyone in my life who didn't have it coming to 'em! Raaah!"

I just stood there dumbfounded. "Yeah...we'll keep that in mind" I say.

We then go to our room. It is a large wooden room with a queen size bed and a bathroom to the left.

"Ok, I'll go set some blankets on the floor" I said.

"Absolutely not. There is enough room on the bed for the both of us" she said. I sighed. _'How the hell can she say that with a straight face! Man,this fucking sucks!'_ Haven't even begun the mission and I'm already stressing out!

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go change in the bathro- huh?!" as soon as look back I see Erza is already wearing her pajamas.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Ok...how did you do that?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes! How the heck did you already changed into your pajamas?!" _'Wait don't tell me that she's like Gray?!' _I then feel my face heat up from the thought of Erza stripping. I am then shaken from my stupor by Erza.

"It's my magic, Requip. It allows to change my clothing, weapons, and any other equipment I possess. I can Requip at a faster speed than most mages" she said.

_'Damn! To be able to Requip that fast! I guess that is to be expected of an S-Class wizard!'_ If this is what she can do now then I wonder what she can do in combat?

—————————————————————

_One hour later... The Falconer Inn_

_'Ok...this is weird.' _

So here I am sharing a bed with a girl. Never in my life would I have ever thought that I will face this kind of predicament. I look over to see Erza is sleeping soundly.

_'How the fuck can she sleep without a care in the world?!'_

As I continue observing her I then take a closer look at her face. _'Man, I already knew that she was pretty but I didn't know that she was this gorgeous!' _At that moment she opened her eyes and I almost shrieked at the sight.

"Is there a problem?" she asks.

"W-what?! N-nope! Umm...no p-problem at a-all!" I say.

"You should get some rest. We will need plenty of energy for the mission and we have to meet the mayor in the morning" she says.

"R-right!" _'Holy shit! I thought I was a goner!' _Maybe it's not a good idea to stare at someone while they sleep. Hell it makes me look creepy.

"Before you go to sleep I want to ask you something" Erza said. "Why do you wish to prove yourself?"

"W-What?" _'How did she know?'_

"From what Levy has told me, you did not want any job that consisted of menial work. When you were so insistent on taking this job it was as if you had something to prove" she said.

I thought about it for a minute and tell her, "Because I don't want to be weak" I sighed. "On my way to Fairy Tail I tried taking wizard jobs. I thought that if I wanted to join Fairy Tail it would be good to get some experience first. But every town I stayed at wouldn't let me. It was either because I wasn't with a guild or how skinny I looked. Whenever I tried to persuade them by telling them what my magic was they would either look at me like I was crazy or I get laughed at. Either way none of them ever thought that I was good enough for their jobs. Now that I am part of a guild I thought I can finally show people how strong I really am" I tell her.

She stares at me for a minute before saying, "Very well then, if this mission means that much to you then I'll help you"

I stare at her in shock. She then smiles and says, "It's as I have said. It is my duty as a mage of Fairy Tail to help my fellow guild mates"

I blush and face the other side of the bed. "Thank you" I said.

"Well now, I believe it is time that we get some rest. We're going to need to be at our full strength tomorrow" she said before going back asleep.

_'She might be scary and a little weird at times but she's really kind.'_ I thought before I fell asleep.

—————————————————————

_The next morning... Mayor's Office, Wellsprings_

After that night, we got up in the morning and ate breakfast before getting ready to go to the mayor's office. The place looks like your typical office with a waiting room and workers behind the the counters.

"Let me do the talking" Erza said. I nodded. I thought it would be good to see how a professional handles it.

"The mayor will see you now" the secretary said.

We nodded and went inside. Then I see a man sitting behind a desk. His age appears to be somewhere between his late fifties to early sixties with short gray hair.

"Greetings. Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?" the mayor asked.

We nodded. "We are indeed. I am Erza Scarlet and this is Elias Cassidy. Pleased to make your acquaintance sir" she said.

"Oh! The famed Titania? Your presence here is most definitely welcomed! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Arthur Ross, the Mayor of Wellsprings" he says and then bows.

"The request said that you will provide more information on the bikers"

"Yes..." he sighs. "Where do I begin? It all started a month ago. These bikers came to our town and began making trouble with the townsfolk. They first started with smashing up shops then it progressed into them harassing the people. They would come into town by the end of the week to start their crime spree and leave one or two days after" he said.

"Do you know where they could be residing at?" Erza asked.

"Yes. They are most likely at their bar. It's just north of here like about five miles. A place called "The Wild Stallionz". I wish you the best of luck but I think we're in good hands." the mayor says.

"Don't worry, those bikers will be taken care of. You have my word" we nod and exit the office.

_'Alright time to begin my first job! I wonder what these bikers will be like?'_

Little did I know that I will come to regret my curiosity.

—————————————————————

_Hour and a half later... The Wild Stallionz Bar_

_'We're finally here.'_

Currently, Erza and I are standing outside the bikers' hangout. It's a medium-sized brick building in the middle of the countryside. There are at least 20 or 30 bikes parked outside. On the building we could see a neon sign that reads "THE WILD STALLIONZ", glowing in white.

"So what's the plan?" I ask her.

"We go inside"

"Woah! Wait a minute! That's it?!" I mean are we just going to charge in just like that?!

She glares at me and says, "Do you have any objections to my plan?"

I cringed in fear for a second before I look back at her and say, "I m-mean a-are you sure t-that it is wise to just go in? W-we don't know exactly h-how many bikers there are"

"I can understand your concern but sometimes the perfect solution to a problem is the simplest one" she said before walking ahead.

I steeled myself for the upcoming confrontation but once we went inside my resolve instantly turns into confusion.

Inside the bar, there are a bunch of men wearing black leather vests or jackets and jeans. The place basically looks like your typical bar. That is until I take a look to the left.

"Ummm...Erza. Something...doesn't feel right about this place" I say with uncertainty.

"Indeed. I wasn't aware that bikers like to dance to disco" she said.

Sure enough, in the left part of the bar there was a dance floor and on it were a group of the bikers dancing to the disco music that was playing. _'Those guys seem to be dancing really close for some reason.'_ Then I had an epiphany. _'Wait don't tell me...'_

"Uhhh...Erza, I think these guys aren't exactly what we expected" I then notice that all the bikers started to surround us.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here boys! A guest!" said Biker#1.

"The boy is quite cute. I wonder if he won't mind spending some quality time with me" said Biker#2.

"Hey! No fair! I want a piece of him too!" said Biker#3.

I can't but shiver at their words. "Aaah shit! It's one for all at the boys' club. Shit!" Out of all the gangs we could of have possibly went up against. Why did it have to be this one?! Then a flash of light appears and once it's gone I see Erza in a plated armor with metal wings.

"Ignoring your opponent is not a wise choice. You people have disturbed the citizens long enough. Surrender!" she orders.

"Oh please! Like we need to listen to a skank like you!" a guy appears. He is dressed in a white leather jacket and pants with a black hat.

"You call that armor! I call it being desperate! Considering the fact that you seem to enjoy showing so much skin! I believe tramp is the more appropriate word to describe the likes you!" he says.

"You tell her bossman!" "Oh I'm in love!" "Show her who's boss!" his companions.

_'Are these guys serious?! How can they think of her like that?! She's got to be one of most beautiful women I have ever seen!'_ Erza glares at them before saying, "Very well then, if you won't surrender willingly then I'll just have to make you!" she shouts as she charges at the group.

**_"Blumenblatt!" _**The men fall to the ground unconscious except for the boss.

"Boss!" "He'll be fine. While he is keeping the tramp busy let's go greet our guest!" then a group of the bikers surrounded me.

"Oh hell no! I am not going to become your plaything!" I then take my fighting stance, Snake Fist. A fighting style that I learned from my caretaker, Gestumei. This style of fighting emphasizes speed and precision. The usual targets for this style would be the stomach, joints, and face. When used in tandem with my magic, it has the added effect of draining an opponent's stamina.

"What's with the pose? Are you trying to make yourself a snake?"

"Why don't you just let us give you a proper welco-" I then jab my hand into the man's gut and that knocks him out.

"I guess we are just gonna have to do this the hard way!" I dodge as he threw a punch and go for his wrists.

"Ow! You basta-" I then kicked his back and sent him flying towards a few of the bikers.

"Haaaah!!" A few of the bikers charge at me. **_"Poison God's Bellow!"_** After my breath attack I see that they are not getting up anytime soon. I turn back to see how Erza is doing.

"Hey! We're not done here!" I see a few bikers getting back up. "You should have surrendered when you had the chance boy!"

_'Let's make sure they stay down.'_ I then covered my fists with my poison. "Take this!" I shouted as I run towards the group.

"Haaah!" "Oomph!" I strike the guy's stomach and begin throwing jabs at the rest of the bikers.

"Ooohhh! What the hell did you-!" he covers his mouth before throwing up. The rest of the group were also holding their stomachs.

"What the hell did you do to us!" one of them shouted.

"My poison magic, it allows me to drain the stamina of my opponents. It does have the unfortunate effect of making them sick but hey at least you aren't dead"

"It seems you were able to handle the rest of them" I turn to see Erza who is back to her usual appearance.

"Hey Erza, what happen to the boss?" I ask her.

"I don't know. I had to deal with his subordinates before I could get to him" then we hear a noise outside. We ran out to find that the boss escaping on his bike.

I glance over to the nearest bike and yelled, "Quick! Let's go after him on this bike!" We then got on the bike and chase the boss through the countryside.

"So, about what those thugs were saying earlier... don't pay them any mind."

"What do you mean? Oh... those things they said about me. Don't worry, I know better than to take such things to heart...

...

...

What makes you bring it up?" said Erza.

"...I just can't stop thinking that they said some really nasty things. It drove me mad because everything they said was blatantly untrue."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well... they called you a 'skank' and 'desperate' but that's not you! You're graceful and elegant and... b-b-beau-" I try to tell her.

Thanks to my nerves, I shake too much and almost lose control of the vehicle. Erza places her hands over mine to steady the steering, making me clam up even more.

"A knight has no need for such flattering terms. However... I still appreciate hearing them... thank you. Now, let's focus on the task at hand, shall we?" she said.

I nod and focus my attention on the boss. "Hey Erza can you try throwing your swords to stop him?"

"I'll try! Just get me close!"

I then speed up and start catching up with the boss.

"Take this!" he shouts as he pulls out a gun and starts shooting at us.

"Oh crap!" I barely managed to dodge it.

"Are you alright?!" Erza asks.

"I'm fine!" I sped up again and the boss starts to unload some more bullets at us.

"C'mon! I like the fast ass! Not the slow ass!" he says.

As I am dodging the bullets I then notice the tree. "Oh shit!" I steer out of the tree and continue onwards.

"Catch me if you caaaaaaan!" the boss said. "What! Dammit! Well I guess that's enough fun for today!" he said as he threw his gun away.

"Alright he's finally out of bullets! Catch up and stick close! I'll aim for his tires!" Erza said.

I drive faster and as soon as I get close to him Erza starts throwing swords at him.

He dodges one of them and says, "You'll have to do better than that!"

I look ahead and see that we are getting closer to the town.

"Erza! We're almost at the town!" I tell her.

Erza takes a deep breath before throwing another sword. The sword hits the back tire and the boss starts losing control.

"What the he-!" the boss falls off his bike. "Oooomph!"

I stop the bike and see that the boss is unconscious. "We did it!" I shouted.

"Now that we've captured their leader all we have to do now is wait for the authorities to come" Erza says.

_'I can't believe it! I completed my first job as a mage!'_

My celebration however was soon cut short when I look at the town only to see where the leader's bike ended up.

Just up ahead there is a big house with a hole on the right side. I take a closer look and see that it was caused by the bike ploughing through. And just when you think it can't get any worse. The mayor exits the house and looks at us. At that time only one thing was going through my mind.

_'Fuuuuuuuuck!'_

—————————————————————

_One hour later... Mayor's Office, Wellsprings _

"So let me get this straight. You managed to captured all of the members of the biker gang at The Wild Stallionz and in your pursuit of their leader he ended up crashing his bike in my house" the mayor said with a displeased look.

We nodded and he sighed. "I believe you" he said. "Which is why I'll be cutting seventy percent from the reward! And before you argue do keep in mind that I said I wanted you to deal with the bikers! Not smash up my house! I heard about your Guild's reputation for recklessness and I'm sorry to see that it is true. You two should consider yourselves lucky that I'm paying you at all! So here! Take the money and get out!" he says as he hands us the money.

—————————————————————

_One hour later... Train to Magnolia_

After we were kicked out of the mayor's office we went back to the inn and packed up our stuff. Then we caught the train back to Magnolia. On our way to the station, Erza tried to give me all of the money as penance for the botched mission but I refused. It wasn't easy but I managed to convince her to take half of the reward. After all I couldn't do this without her.

_'So my first job as a mage didn't go as well as I wanted it to be but...'_ I looked at Erza sitting in the seat in front of me. _'It wasn't all bad'_ I thought.

**——————————————————————————**

**Author's Note: Man, each new chapter becomes more challenging! Anyway about the harem, I finally decided that I will include Erza and Cana. To reiterate, the harem will now have Mirajane, Lucy, Erza, and Cana. That's it! First of all, I would like to once again thank Eternal Escapist for his suggestions! They really helped me out! I would also like to thank Raidentensho, your review gave me the idea to include Snake Fist! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review! See ya! **


	6. News

**_News! Story Abandoned! A New One Will Be Written!_**

**First, I want to apologize to my readers for the wait. I really appreciate the fact that you took the time to follow my story and leave reviews. Especially considering that I'm just an amateur when it comes to this. Anyway while I was working on my latest chapter I did some thinking on what to do with my story and I can't say that I am satisfied with how it turned out. So I will be writing a new one and I believe I'll be more motivated to do this one. The new story will be a Fairy Tail and Persona Crossover. It is called _Fairy Tail: A Fool's Journey_. The prologue has already been done and I'm currently working on the first chapter! The story will be rated mature like this one! Once again I thank you for your support and I hope that this new fanfic will get you readers excited for it as much as it has made me. I will also like to thank Eternal Escapist for his help in providing suggestions for this story.**

**Best Regards, **

**Zephyr47**


End file.
